Unfortunate Events of the Duo Dorm
by RisikaTyophaez
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets a letter from Hogwart's? She befriends Hermione and takes a certain older Malfoy as an enemy, but is that all?


A/N: does a little dance of joy who got back into the freakin' game?! Booh-yah, BABY!! huggles Colby-chan and its all thanks to Spooty! pa-raise! My beta... gamma.... alpha... wtp ever I am supposed to call her?! (wtp? What's that mean?)

Disclaimer: Dun own Inu Yasha or Harry Potter.. Or any lyrics I use in the story. I am sure I will use them somewhere. I have a lyric obsession. sigh

* * *

The whole world had stopped. Everyone was quiet or maybe she just thought that because the blood was pumping through her ears so loudly. Her hands fidgeted wildly in her lap as she listened to the indecisive nasty smelling... hat _thing_ on her head.

It was whispering the house names into her head judging her response. "Ravenclaw, perhaps?... for I see your intelligence holds sway over the choices you make." She sat there, perfectly still, though inside she was screaming not to put her into that environment. She didn't want to be constantly surrounded by geniuses. She worked fairly hard to be considered a good student, but in that crowd she would look below average and she knew it.

She glanced past the mob of chil- young adults still waiting to be sorted to eye the inhabitants of each table. The Hufflepuffs, with their warm smiles. The Ravenclaws, a slightly expectant look upon their faces. The Slytherins with their stoic looks and indifferent expressions. She let her eyes linger on a lean-looking, black-haired young man who was leering at her with an antagonizing stare. She felt herself shiver involuntarily.

She moved on to the Gryffindors. There Hermione sat. She had met the curly (bushy) haired girl on the Hogwarts express. They had both been staring at the gate to the nine and three-quarters platform with wonder in their expressions. Hermione had run through with a gigantic smile on her face and her parents had followed with disbelief in their eyes. Although, that is how most muggles reacted to Platform 9 3/4.

The two girls had bonded easily, both feeling out of place in this odd situation. They also were both very... book-y. Hermione had pulled out the gigantic _Hogwarts, A History_ and much to her delight she saw Kagome pull out the same a few seconds later. They had giggled for several minutes at all of their similarities, before they got into a active discussion about the effects of the Engorio. They became so loud, that they were asked to become quiet by the woman with the trolley of food, much to Hermione's embarrassment.

Kagome smiled brightly at the Gryffindor table. That is where she belonged. She felt it deep within her; knew she was meant for those scarlet and gold robes that stood for so many wonderful virtues.

"Gryffindor?" The hat mumbled in response to her thoughts. Kagome nodded softly to the hat hoping it would go unnoticed by the others. "We will see if your courage is enough to gain acceptance amongst ones of such chivalry." The hat went silent. She could feel it annoyingly probing her mind to make one last check that she could make it in the Gryffindor house before pulling out completely.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat bellowed out. The sound echoed off the walls of the Great Hall; The Sorting Hat had finalized its decision.

She heard a loud squeal of delight from the Gryffindor table (It was most likely Hermione). She grinned proudly in response. She slid off the stool and practically skipped to the table taking the seat vacant to Hermione's left, reserved for new students.

She smiled as Fred and George, the Weasley twins. Hermione laughed at both of the boys and picked up a small goblet of water before her. It was the only food or drink available yet. Fred and George were busy talking about something that was under the Slytherin table.

Then everything froze. The laughing, celebrating, clapping; every noise, every movement had stopped. She stared in disbelief at the frozen Hermione, whose goblet still touched her lips. Fred and George paused mid-laugh. "W-What?!" Her voice was shaky and terrified. She looked to the Ravenclaw table directly in front of the Gryffindor table. No movement. Not a sound.

She looked over her shoulder; her breath caught in her throat. She wanted it to all just go away. She surveyed the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables. Nobody was doing anything. She glanced up. The flames of the floating candles where caught mid-flicker. Dust particles floated motionlessly, little orbs of yellow. They would have struck her as beautiful if she had not been all alone surrounded by a motionless world.

Her chest was tight. She turned from the other tables and looked at the frozen food. She reached over and tentatively shook the frozen Hermione. She made no response. She had felt so hard to Kagome's soft touch, like a brick wall. She screamed at the still figure, but still Hermione wouldn't pull out of the trance.

"W-What is... going ON?!" Kagome's voice raised as her confusion turned to anger. "Oh, I get it! SOME BIG JOKE, right?! RIGHT?!" She shoved Hermione in frustration. "Oh come on, Hermione. I won. I... I..." Then it dawned on her. This was too horrible to ever be a practical joke.

She set her head in her hands. Her fingers sifted through her ebony tresses and massaged her head. It was filled with so much confusion; so much pain. "What - What is happening?!" She felt a warm hand on the back of her neck. 'Someone! Someone is able to move!' She spun around quickly the hand sliding to her cheek as she did so.

Kagome spotted the Slytherin insignia over the breast of his robe, first. Her blue eyes were wide as she let her eyes drift up the green and silver striped tie to his cold, honey-amber eyes. "You're alive? You can see me?!" Her voice cracked mid-way through her second sentence. Fear showed in her eyes, tone, voice, and demeanor.

"Yes, Mudblood." He hissed out the insult. "I hear you. I see you." The words weren't meant to comfort the young ebony-haired girl. They were spoken with an indifferent tone and pompous edge, as was most everything he said. She could feel his hate for her and the rest of the mudbloods at the school. It radiated off of him. No wonder he was in Slytherin. "Your breath... your fear." The silver-haired young man glared at her coolly. His warm fingers felt the trail of tears on her cheek in disgust. "You are right to fear me, Higurashi."

His hand slowly incased her throat. As he did Kagome could do nothing but stare into his eyes. She was captivated beyond all reason. Their warm depths captured in such a cold stare seemed... wrong. Gently she lifted a hand to his bangs and brushed them out of the way, a gentle smile on her face. He tightened his grip. She let out a weak cry suddenly after realizing the seriousness of the situation around her. Her eyes were still held by his cold, beautiful ones. She couldn't breath. He was killing her. She was going to die!

Kagome shot up from her bed. Her hand going to her neck; rubbing the tightened muscles there. She brought in slow, ragged breaths. She could taste sweat when she ran her tongue over her upper lip. 'Dream?' She thought. Her mind ran in a panic all over her conscious. 'Why did I dream that? Why ... why was _he_ in my dream?!'

She placed a hand over her heart, and its rapid beating made her hand quiver. 'It felt so real.' She tried to calm herself with deep breaths, waiting for her pulse to steady before she analyzed her dream any further. She shifted to dangle her feet off of the bed. The stone floor filled her feet with cold.

She glanced around the 'Duo Dorm'. It was located in the highest part of the highest tower of the Gryffindor girls' dorms. She and Hermione had grabbed the chance to stay there in 3rd year and had been in there for 3 since then. Prefects. She was so glad to have earned that title. It was almost overwhelming.

Looking over to Hermione she checked to see if her chest was moving up and down. It was. A bright smile came to her face. It had all been a bad dream. She had just had some bad Pumpkin Pie or something last night. "'Mione, told me to stay away from it. I should've listened to her."

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. It took her a few moments of staring at the room before her eyes focused on Kagome. Hermione always seemed to know when Kagome was upset. "Ami?" Her raspy voice was full of sleep.

"Yeah?" She moved closer to the edge of the bed.

Hermione cleared her throat trying to get the sleep out of it. "Why are you up? It's Saturday and just dawn." She looked out the window to make sure she was right. As always, she was. A small groan at the idea of waking up left her lips.

"Bad dream. Go back to sleep." Kagome said ending the discussion. Hermione rolled over and obeyed Kagome. She never was a morning person.

Kagome sighed deeply wiping the sleep from her eyes. She went over to the window seat and slid into it leaning her back against the side wall. She looked out the barred window to the forest below. Dawn's rays began to shine all around the Hogwarts grounds. Everything was suddenly more visible than before. Her eyes automatically went to a silver-haired form.

He always walked with his little minion in the morning. She watched him, studied him, whenever she was up early enough.

She shot a glare down at his stoic form. 'How dare he even appear to be at peace!? How dare he walk amongst the foliage as if he doesn't torment my dreams, my classes, my memories, and my every living moment.'

She closed her eyes and clenched them tightly shut tearing them away from Sesshoumaru. She spoke a solemn vow. "I swear, Sesshoumaru." She looked back at his form disappearing now into the trees. "You will _never_ hurt, intimidate, or laugh at _this_ Kagome Higurashi again!"

A drop of dew rolled down the barred window. It rolled in front of the Sesshoumaru's image. It was as if to seal the promise still echoing against the walls of the room.

* * *

A/N: Ty for reading. -; I know that the idea is rather weird but... I spend too much time in history being bored out my mind. TY MY LOVELY BETA! Colby-chan a.k.a. Spooty! This is the first fic I have written in a while. Hope you guy-es like itsht!! -

Peace, Love-Bowelves... -- 3 Liz


End file.
